


Animalistic

by HallowedNight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, I'm bad at tags, Introspection, M/M, and summaries, sort of, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowedNight/pseuds/HallowedNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Remus was a force of nature, sweeping aside everything in his path with his feral, lupine spirit, and Sirius didn’t feel the least bit guilty in letting himself be swept away.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sirius reflects on Remus's true nature, because soulmates see what others don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animalistic

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this just as a little blurb thing for Tumblr, but I ended up liking it. Wolfstar forever.

Sirius noticed things about Remus all the time. Even after knowing the snarky boy-genius-turned-werewolf for years, he noticed new bits of Remus every single day. And every single day, Sirius made sure to tell Remus that he noticed in the only way he knew how, with pieces of chocolate and ghosted kisses.

Sirius noticed the way Remus’s sweaters were always too big. The sleeves always pooled around his fingers, oversized yarn loops catching on his wristlets and rings. Sometimes he would tuck a section of the hem into his pants, which would look ridiculous on anyone else, but this was Remus, and it looked perfect. The collars always fell away from the boy’s neck, leaving his collarbones or shoulders exposed; he would always try to get the collars to sit correctly so nothing was showing, but it never worked. Sirius didn’t mind. 

Remus’s style was weird. Along with the sweaters, he wore pants that should have made him look like a fifty year old golfer, but they didn’t. Khaki, brown, grey and black were the only colors in his wardrobe, but they suited him. He should have blended into any crowd, but he didn’t. Thin leather bands were always strung around his wrists, neck and fingers. Sirius never asked about them; there was never a need to ask, and they suited Remus for whatever odd reason. 

Unlike James, Remus’s hair was easy to tame. It was usually always messy, but the boy could clean up like a champ when he wanted too. Sirius preferred the windswept look. He liked thinking that Remus had stepped out of an old, sepia-toned photograph taken on a prairie or coast somewhere. It suited him.

Sirius noticed how Remus made no move to hide his scars. There were plenty; Sirius knew every one of them and tried constantly, and futilely, to kiss them away. No one asked about the scars either, though. Sirius, Peter and James knew why they existed, but no one else seemed to care, including Remus himself.

Sirius noticed how Remus’s eyes would begin to change leading up to the full moon. They would slowly become wilder and deeper, taking on a mystic, inhuman quality that took Sirius’s breath away. Secretly, Sirius thought that Remus liked transforming. Not the process, perhaps, but the alien feeling, the feeling of exhilaration that came with knowing you were different than those around you. Sirius noticed the same feeling in himself before he transformed; he felt invincible, above humanity. He could only imagine the week before the full moon, as Remus’s senses began to sharpen, and his humanity seeped away. 

Remus acted different before transforming, and Sirius couldn’t help but love it. He reveled in Remus’s possessiveness and the touches that were rougher than was strictly necessary. He loved Remus’s smirk that went far beyond mischievous. The boy was a force of nature, sweeping aside everything in his path with his feral, lupine spirit, and Sirius didn’t feel the least bit guilty in letting himself be swept away. When Moony and Padfoot ran together, they outstripped everything in their path, happily leaving humanity behind in a streak of fur and fierce, animalistic passion.

Then, when the full moon passed, Sirius noticed how Remus would mellow out again. It began slowly, a subtle change in the boy’s eyes, soon followed by a period of introspective silence. It took several days for Remus to fully come back to his friends; Sirius liked to think his wolf spirit was still wandering the forests, procrastinating finding its way back to its shell. Even in the middle of a cycle, when everything was normal and Sirius could focus on Remus’s sweaters, his could tell the forests called. 

Remus was never truly part of humanity, and Sirius knew it. Sirius was the only one who noticed. Sirius was the only one who knew Remus’s heart, for his was the same. When they were together, the kisses and chocolate tied them to one another, but their animal souls cemented the bond. Sirius knew Remus’s desire to run forever and leave humanity in his wake, and Sirius made sure Remus knew that he would always be only a tail-length behind.


End file.
